Conventional applicators for applying mascara compositions to eyelashes generally include a brush having a single functionality. A regular or big size mascara brush, while being generally capable of depositing a cosmetic composition onto the eyelashes, lacks the ability or renders challenging to the user to apply the cosmetic composition in an accurate or detailed manner, particularly for reaching the bottom eyelashes or eyelashes in corners of the eye. Therefore, to improve the ability to apply cosmetic compositions in a precise and detailed manner, a user must carry a variety of applicators, which is burdensome to the user.
It is thus desirable to reduce the number of items needed by the user and provide a single cosmetic applicator having multiple parts capable of imparting different, cosmetically beneficial functionalities.